


Nurse Rogers

by Bellakitse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Paramedic Bucky, Romance, Tiny nurse Steve, shower shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s turning the corner headed back to the ambulance bay where Clint is waiting for him in the truck when he rams into this tiny figure in blue scrubs pants and a white undershirt, the kid is cute, blond and blue-eyed, barely reaching Bucky’s shoulder and so slim that if Bucky didn’t have amazing reflexes and reached for him in time the kid would be on the ground from their encounter.</p><p>-<br/>Where Bucky is a cocky paramedic and Steve is a tiny nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nurse Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> so this came to be when [steviebucks](http://steviebucks.tumblr.com/) posted [where are all the stevebucky hospital!AUs?](http://steviebucks.tumblr.com/post/108872041668/where-are-all-the-stevebucky-hospital-aus) so if this is bad blame her and if by some chance it's good still blame her.
> 
> un-beta'd and no actual medical knowledge here, also first stucky fic so a little nervous

The first time Bucky meets nurse Rogers, it’s after dropping off a college kid with alcohol poisoning in Dr. Carter’s capable hands, Sharon just shakes her head at the kid and waves Bucky good-bye. He’s turning the corner headed back to the ambulance bay where Clint is waiting for him in the truck when he rams into this tiny figure in blue scrubs pants and a white undershirt, the kid is cute, blond and blue-eyed, barely reaching Bucky’s shoulder and so slim that if Bucky didn’t have amazing reflexes and reached for him in time the kid would be on the ground from their encounter.

He has to be a patient, so small and pale, Bucky tells him so when he tells him he should be in bed instead of wandering around the emergency room. The glare he gets in return is so intense it’s actually impressive. He watches as the kid pursed his lips before he informs him tartly he's actually a nurse and that Bucky is making him late to start his shift so can he move out of his way already.

He doesn’t move fast enough for the kid it seems because he get an eye roll and annoyed sound before he’s walked around. It’s not really Bucky’s fault that he was momentarily distracted by the nice shape of the blond’ mouth.

It’s fair to say he doesn’t make a great first impression.

*

“Patient is male, late 50’s, experiencing shortness of breath and chest pains,” Bucky calls out as he and Clint push through the emergency room doors. “Alert on the ride over.”

Tiny blond nurse nods, as he takes over, asking the patient his name, what medication he’s on and what he was doing when the pain started.

Bucky watches as the guy calmly but efficiently works, it’s obvious he experienced enough as he asks all the right questions and follows protocol, he still looks like a teenager though which is probably why Bucky can’t help himself when he asks if he’s sure he’s got it or if he should get someone older to help him.

The look he gets is just as great as the last time and Bucky can’t help the twitch of his lips even when he knows smiling will make it worse, once again, not his fault angry looks good on the nurse.

*

It’s an hour later, Bucky is about to leave the hospital again having just finished the last run of his day, he’s looking forward to clocking out, going home where a nice cold beer and day old pizza is waiting for him when he hears it.

“Hey!”

Bucky turns around at the shout to find tiny blond marching up to him, the frown from before still firmly in place. “Yes?”

“What the hell was that before?” The guy asks obviously annoyed by his tone and the way he places his hands on his hips.

“What was what?” Bucky asks playing dumb.

He gets a huff for his efforts and Bucky bites down on his bottom lip to keep from smiling at the way it ruffles the little fringe over the kid’s forehead.

“You know what, that crack about me not being old enough to work on Mr. Kane earlier,” he continues. “I’ll have you know I’m 28 years old okay, that good enough for you?”

Bucky raises an eyebrow, disbelieving. “There is no way you are 28, you don’t look old enough to shave.”

“Are you a jerk to all strangers, or do I just bring it out in you?” he’s asked and Bucky just shrugs because he really doesn’t have an answer, he’s normally very charming and polite, his mama raised him right after all. He’s attracted to the man in front of him, he’s aware of that, the guy is too cute not to be attracted to him, but his usual form of flirting isn’t the pulling pigtail strategy he seems unable to stop using right now.

He gets another eye roll for his non-answer and the guy reaches to his back pocket pulling out his wallet and from in it his ID. Bucky jerks back when it gets shoved in his face.

“Satisfied?”

Bucky ignores the address that tells him he’s from Brooklyn like Bucky and focuses on two things, the fact that the guy’s age is really 28, making him a year older than Bucky and the fact that his name is Steve Rogers.

“Well?” Steve prompts, tapping his foot when he stares at the ID a little longer.

“Nice picture, Steve,” he answers with a teasing smirk and Steve takes the ID from his hand. Steve turns to leave, mumbling the work _Jerk_ , once more.

“Hey,” he calls out and Steve stops, his fist clenched and Bucky watches as he takes a deep breath, his spin pin straight. He tries for a more genuine smile when Steve faces him again.

“Bucky,” he continues and gets a confused frown. “My name.”

He’s met with silence and he shrugs feeling a little awkward. “Now we’re not strangers, could help with me not being so much of a jerk.”

Steve rolls his eyes again as he turns to leave again but this time it’s with the tinniest smile on his lips, so maybe not so bad in the end.

*

“Patient is male, 6 years old, fractured arm,” he says as Steve walks up to him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he gets back as Steve focuses on the little boy, who is trying to be strong and not cry as he cradles his splinted arm, to be honest the kid is doing better than the mom who Clint is trying to calm down.

“Hey, bud,” Steve says softly as he runs a hand over the boy’s head. “Wanna tell me what happened.”

The little boy sniffs and points at the broken toy wings that are next to him on the gurney. “I was playing Falcon.”

“Ah,” Steve answers in complete understanding. “He your favorite superhero?”

The little boy nods.

“You have good taste,” Steve continues. “I have a friend, Sam, Falcon is his favorite too.”

“What’s yours?” Bucky can’t help but ask and he gets a surprised look, Bucky’s not sure if it’s the question or if Steve forgot he was even there, he hopes it’s not the latter.

“I’ve always been more of Captain America fan myself,” Steve answer giving him a quick look before looking back at the boy.

The boy thinks for a moment and then nods. “He’s cool too, he and Falcon are friends.”

Steve smiles down at the boy and Bucky takes a calming breath because that has to be the most amazing smile he’s ever seen, so far Steve has been like a thundercloud around him, his own fault, he knows. But now smiling like that Steve is like sunshine.

“I’m going to call over Dr. Romanoff, she’s the bone doctor, she’s fix you up lickety-split,” Steve assures the boy and then looks at him. “Stay with him while I call her and talk to his mom?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nods, he watches Steve walk off but turns when the boy lets out another sniffle, the boy’s brown eyes are now filled with tears just waiting to be spilled. “Hey buddy, it’s going to be okay.”

Out comes the lip quiver and Bucky can feel himself panic.

“I swear, I know you’re scare and in pain, but Natasha, that’s Dr. Romanoff is going to fix you up,” Bucky says quickly and starts to roll up his left sleeve.

 “See, I got hurt too once,” he’s showing off the scars on his arm. “And Natasha was my doctor, she fixed me up and I’m good as new.”

The boy stares at his arm, wide eye.

“She’ll put on a cast and you’ll get to pick the color,” he continues. “You have a favorite color?”

“Blue,” the boy says quietly, the tears, for now seem to have been prevented.

“She’ll make it blue then.”

“Yeah I will,” says an easy voice behind them and Bucky turns to find Natasha with Steve next to her, Steve is looking at his exposed arm with a soft expression that makes Bucky feel like he’s showing off much more than his messed up arm, he rolls down his sleeve quickly.

“Hey, James,” Natasha greets him and now Steve looks curious.

“Tasha,” he nods in returns and smirks at Steve. “You didn’t think Bucky was my given name right?”

Steve shrugs. “I just figured your parents didn’t like you.”

There’s a soft snort to their left, but when Bucky looks, Natasha is completely focused on the boy.

Steve starts to walk away, his part done for now.

“James Buchanan Barnes”

“That’s a mouth full,” Steve answers as he leans against the nurse’s station and reaches for a chart. “That doesn’t disprove the parents not liking you theory, since they nicknamed you, Bucky.”

“Actually it was my sister, Becca, who started it, it just stuck,” Bucky says leaning against the station too. “Luckily I can pull anything off.”

Steve chuckles slightly, it’s not much but it’s already one of the greatest sounds Bucky’s ever heard. “Modest I see.”

Bucky just smiles and looks at Steve, his smile widening when Steve starts to turn a bit pink the longer he watches him, he opens his mouth ready to ask Steve if he want to go get coffee or something when Clint walks over to them.

“Barnes, we got a call, let’s go,” Clint turns to Steve and nods. “Rogers.”

“Barton.”

“You guys know each other?” Bucky asks, feeling a little betrayed that his friend knows Steve and has never mentioned him, he feels that someone so pretty should have been mentioned and introductions made at some point. That goes for Natasha too.

“He’s Wilson’s platonic soulmate,” Clint says with a grin when Steve lets out a bark laugh, Bucky tries to ignore the spark of jealousy at how much louder and free it is compared to the small laugh he pulled out of him earlier.

“Wilson knows him too?” Bucky asks, because he knows Wilson, he runs the VA group therapy that works with the hospital, after he came back from the war with a fucked up arm and an even more fucked up brain, he had helped with Bucky’s PTSD while Natasha helped with his arm.

Clint just waves off the question. “Like I said soulmates, we gotta go.”

Bucky turns to Steve who has quietly been watching them. “Later?” he says and it sounds very much like a question, out of the corner of his eye he can see Clint raise an eyebrow, but he refuses to blush and instead focuses on Steve, who looks a little bemused.

“Sure,” Steve says slowly. “Later.”

*

“So I asked, and you are friends with everyone I know,” Bucky says in lieu of greeting when he finds Steve in the hospital cafeteria and sits across from him. He doesn’t tell him how he asked Clint or how Clint took to teasing him mercilessly because the guy is an asshole but he doesn’t miss a thing and saw a mile away where Bucky’s interest lie. “So my question is how come we’ve never met before?”

“I’ve been lucky?” Steve says in the form of a question and the words would hurt if it weren’t for the teasing grin on his pink lips and the amused glint in his baby blues.

Bucky feels a wave of affection that the impish look on Steve’s face and is helpless but to smile. “You’re a little punk you know that?”

Steve tips his head back as he laughs, loud and bright, it exposes the slim pale column of his neck and Bucky wants nothing more than to lean over and just suck on every inch of available skin. Jesus Christ, he can’t remember the last time he was this attracted to someone.

“So I’m going to get some coffee,” Bucky starts, pointing at the service station in the corner. “Want some?”

 _Okay_ so that’s a copout to actually asking the guy for coffee but it’s a start damn it. Steve smile and turns a touch pink, it gives Bucky hope that he understands the meaning after his awkward request.

“Sure, two sugars, little bit of cream please,” Steve says with a speculative look on his face.

“Coming right up,” he stands, half way across he looks back to see if Steve is still watching him, he is, more importantly he seems to be staring at Bucky’s ass. Bucky raises an eyebrow and get to see a delightful brighter pink hue take over Steve’s face. Bucky turns back fast to hide his wide grin, if he mentally fist pumps that stays with him.

*

“Patient is male, 27 and a complete idiot,” Clint calls out ignoring the glare that Bucky gives him out of his currently only good eye and just pushes him forward.

_“Oh my god.”_

Bucky cringes, for once not happy to hear the familiar voice, ever since their coffee three weeks ago he and Steve have been in a good place. That first coffee led to more coffee’s, some even outside of the hospital. They’re becoming friends, the underlying current of attraction always present between them, he has been making an impression, progress had been made. He’s not sure a bloody face and knuckles was going to help that.

“What happened?”

“Moron here doesn’t know when to walk away or to duck when a fist is flying to his face apparently,” Clint answers for him, his voice tight with anger but also concern.

“You’re an asshole,” he grumbles. “And I’m fine.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Like I said idiot, Steve deal with him, I can’t deal with his level of stupidity right now and he listens to you better anyway.

Bucky opens his mouth to answer back but gets a hand held up to his face, before Clint walks away to the waiting area, leaving him and Steve in the for once, quiet ER.

“Come on,” Steve says placing his hand at the small of Bucky back and guiding him to corner of the room. Steve closes the curtain around the hospital bed and sets about pulling out what he needs to clean him up. “Sit.”

“I’m fine, Steve,” Bucky complains even as he sits down.

“Is bleeding the definition of ‘fine’?” Steve cocks his head to the side, annoyed, and it’s been a while since he’s annoyed Steve, it still looks good on him. “You want to tell me what happened?”

“I got into a fight.”

Steve rolls his eyes as he steps up to him, placing the first aid kit next to Bucky, he taps on Bucky’s knees and Bucky spread them to give Steve space to step between them, making Bucky hyper-aware of how close to him Steve is. “No shit, Buck.”

“Language, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs with a slight smirk that pulls at his split lip.

Steve ignores him and just holds his face with a gloved hand as he sets about cleaning him with a cotton swab. “Who did you get into a fight with and why?”

“Some asshole Clint and I work with,” Bucky answers, enjoying the gentle way Steve holds him. “You know Rumlow right?”

“Brock?” Steve asks, his distaste clear in his tone and face.

“See,” Bucky exclaims. “He’s a dick.”

Steve swabs under his eye softly. “No comment.”

“That just means you agree,” Bucky argues.

“You’re getting off topic,” Steve reminds him. “What was the fight about?”

“Nothing,” Bucky evades, now uncomfortable, because how does he tell Steve that the fight was about him.

Steve frowns, and this close it even more adorable than ever. “Bucky Barnes, don’t lie to me.”

Bucky sighs tiredly. “Clint and I were talking at the station, he was teasing me about something and Rumlow overheard, he made a stupid comment and got punched in the face for it.”

“Must have been some comment.”

Bucky doesn’t answer, he doesn’t say how Clint had been teasing him about his obvious crush on Steve and how Rumlow had overheard laughed and joked that with how tiny Steve is it might be fun to hold him down and make him take it, make it hurt. He does say how the comment made Bucky see red, that the idea of Rumlow or anyone forcing or hurting Steve had made him sick to his stomach and that next thing he knew fists where flying, he gave as good as he got, Rumlow in the end was worst off. He doesn’t say how it took more than just Clint to pull them apart.

“You’re not going to tell me?”

Bucky remains silent.

Steve sighs softly. “I thought you trusted me.”

“Steve,” Bucky says helpless at the sad look on Steve’s face.

“Forget it,” Steve says tiredly and starts to back away.

Bucky reaches out quickly holding on to Steve’s scrubs, it makes his bloody knuckle ache. “Don’t, please.”

“It’s fine Buck,” Steve tries to reassure him, but fails. “You don’t have to tell me anything, we’re not that close.”

“That’s not true and you know it,” Bucky answers now annoyed.

“Whatever,” Steve mutters.

Bucky rolls his one good eye at the childish tone unable to answer but with a childish gesture of his own and he knows it probably looks ridiculous. “What does it matter anyway?”

Steve glares at him fiercely. “It matters because you came into my ER bloody, it matters because he said something so bad that it upset you, it matters because you’re still upset and I don’t know how to fix it if you don’t tell me.”

“It’s your job to fix my mood now?” Bucky challenges. “That part of your nurse training.”

“No,” Steve says strongly, but deflates in the next breath. “But I still want to.”

Bucky lets out a sound at the way Steve says that, the way he’s looking at him now. He knows that look, it’s the one on his own face when he catches his reflection whenever he’s around Steve. Bucky swallows hard, his hands that have been holding on to Steve’s shirt pulls him close, his hold light enough that Steve can pull away if he wants to, his intent clear from the way Steve’s eye widen and gaze goes to his mouth.

Bucky presses his lips softly to Steve’s, the barest touch. Steve mindful of his cuts, keeps the kiss just as soft. It’s probably the most innocent kiss Bucky has ever had and also the best. His stomach clenches as Steve sighs into his mouth, his hands reaching up to cradle his bruised face like Bucky is something precious and to be taken care off.

It’s could be seconds, it could be minutes before Steve pulls away, the smile on his face reminds Bucky of sunshine again.

“I was wondering when you’d find the guts to finally do that,” Steve comments, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s. “Almost a month of coffee dates and no move.”

“You knew?” Bucky asks surprised and gets a snort in response.

“You’re so obvious Buck,” Steve says amused. “So, so obvious.”

Bucky can’t help but laugh. “You punk, you couldn’t put me out of my misery then, here I have been questioning if you liked me back or not.”

“You were a jerk when we first met,” Steve answers. “Had to make you sweat a little.”

Bucky shakes his head amused and pulls Steve in for another kiss.

*

“Patient is female, late 30’s…” Bucky calls out, smiling when he sees his tiny blond boyfriend already waiting. “Hi, sweetheart.”


	2. A Little TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky gets a cold, isn't he lucky he has a nurse for a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't help it, i needed to add to this

“Rogers, heads up!”

Steve looks up just in time to catch slash fumble with a sub that even wrapped he knows is meatballs and provolone from the smell, his favorite.

“Thanks?” he says to Barton a little confused why his boyfriend’s partner is giving him a sandwich, he gets a nod in return.

“Barnes said to make sure to feed you, something about you working in the children’s wing today and that you tend to forget to eat when you’re around the ankle biters, that’s paraphrasing mind you, he got much sappier than that. I think he might want to pump a baby in him the way he was going on about you and kids, was probably all the Theraflu he’s ingested, can’t help himself.”

Steve blushes cherry red as the comment, before the rest sinks in. “What do you mean Theraflu?” he questions as he looks behind Clint, his boyfriend nowhere to be found. “Why is Bucky sending you with food for me, where is he?”

Clint frowns at the question. “You don’t know? Barnes called out, when I spoke to him he sounded like he swallowed something foul, haven’t you spoken to him?”

Steve narrows his eyes because he’s been calling Bucky but hasn’t gotten an answer, he hasn’t seen him all week, earlier in the week he had a 16 hour shift in NICU and when he had come off, Bucky had been starting his own 12 hour shift, all week they had been missing each other because of work and only exchanging quick texts, he explains this to Clint who nods again.

“Yeah, that’s not surprising, Bucky is annoying when he gets sick and insists he isn’t until he’s dying,” Clint comments. “We got stuck on a call three days ago out in the highway, car flipped cause of the snow, we were out there for a while, think that’s when he got sick.”

“That little shit,” Steve murmurs to himself earning a snort from Clint.

“Gonna make him pay for not telling you?” Clint grins, amused, the way he usually is with what he likes to call the ‘Steve & Bucky comedy show’. Ever since Steve and Bucky had gotten together they seemed to be a great source of amusement for their friends.

Steve sucks his teeth, his face set. “You betcha.”

*

“James Buchanan Barnes,” he calls out letting himself into his boyfriend’s apartment, rolling his eyes when he just gets a groan in return from a Bucky shaped lump on the couch. Sighing he places the shopping bag in his hands on the kitchen nook for a moment to remove his coat, gloves, hat and snow boots. He brushes the few snowflakes out of his hair, it was staring to come down again.

Coming into the living room he stands in front of his boyfriend who looks like a burrito the way he’s wrapped in army colored blanket. His head is peeking out and Steve takes in the way his eyes look bloodshot, his nose rubbed raw and red. “You dying? Barton told me you were dying.”

“Asshole,” Bucky rasps. “Told him not to tell you, all he had to do is feed you, that so hard?”

Steve rolls his eyes at the comment. “You realize I’m an adult who can feed himself right? Also want to explain why I have to hear from our friend that you are sick instead of hearing it from you.”

Bucky looks up at him from his spot on the couch, a sad puppy dog look on his face and Steve has to steel himself from cooing at him. He’s annoyed damn it. He will not be swayed by his boyfriend’s adorableness.

“I didn’t think it was that bad, just a head cold,” Bucky pouts.

Steve raise an eyebrow, looks at the coffee table that looks like the cold and flu aisle of Walgreens. “How that work out for you?”

“Well,” Bucky starts before a hacking cough takes over, his body shaking in his blanket burrito. “Like you said I’m dying.”

Steve sighs and comes to sit on the edge of the couch, his hand reaching to push a lock of hair off Bucky’s sweaty brow. “Did you ever think that maybe you should call your nurse boyfriend for a little TLC, idiot?”

“Great bedside manner, Rogers,” Bucky grumbles even as he pushes his face into Steve’s palm. “I could get you sick.”

“Idiot,” Steve repeats with affection. “I work in a hospital, I can catch a cold at any time.”

Bucky shrugs or at least that’s what the movement looks like under the blanket.

Steve shakes his head and leans down to press a soft kiss on Bucky’s head before getting back up and heading for the kitchen.

“Where you going?” Bucky asks and Steve has to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing at the way it sounds like a whine.

“Thought you didn’t want to get me sick?” He calls out as he starts to pull out what he bought at the market.

“You already walked in here without a hazmat suit,” Bucky answers raising his voice as it cracks. “You’re doomed, might as well come and snuggle me.”

This time Steve can’t help but let the laugh he’s holding in escape. “Drama queen.”

“That’s awesome, laugh and mock the terminally ill,” Bucky sulks. “So much for TLC.”

“If you don’t behave I won’t make you chicken soup,” Steve threatens looking out through the nook at Bucky who has tilted his head enough to squint at him.

“Chicken soup?” Bucky asks hopeful.

“From scratch, not that can crap,” Steve answers. “So why don’t you just close your eyes and rest while I get this going.”

“I love you,” Bucky sighs happily as he does what he’s told and closes his eyes, missing the way Steve freezes, his eyes wide.

*

Bucky wakes up to a small cool hand pressed to his forehead and a delicious smell filling the apartment.

“Hmm,” he hums as he opens his eyes, smiling when he takes in his boyfriend’s face above him.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he says lovingly, happy that it hadn’t been a dream that Steve was there.

“Hi,” Steve says back with a smile. “You don’t feel warm anymore.”

“But I’m still hot right?” he teases, chuckling when Steve rolls his eyes at him.

“You’re impossible,” Steve answers shaking his head. “Think you can sit up to eat something?”

Bucky nods as he rises slowly. “You really made me soup?”

Steve nods in return as he picks up the tray that he had placed on the coffee table.

Bucky’s eyes light put as Steve puts the tray on his lap, a bowl of soup and some bread next to it. “You are amazing, best boyfriend ever.”

Steve grins, the smile widening when Bucky takes his first spoonful of soup and moans in delight.

“Thought there was only one way I could get you to make that sound,” Steve comments, smirking when Bucky blushes, before he narrows his eyes.

Bucky lowers his spoon, swirling his soup to help it cool. “We could try that, maybe you can fuck the cold out of me, I think I’m too weak to ride you but we both like it when I’m on my back too right?”

This time it’s Bucky that smirks when Steve turns red.

“Like I said, you’re impossible,” Steve murmurs, getting a smug grin in return as Bucky continues to eat.

*

After they’ve eaten and Steve has cleaned up, Steve comes back into the living room to find Bucky slowly getting up from the couch.

“What’s up?” he asks taking in the way Bucky stands on shaky legs, from not being up much in over a day.

“I’m all gross,” Bucky answers, pulling at his sweaty t-shirt, making a face. “I need a shower.”

Steve nods and takes Bucky by the hand.

“You’re going to help?” Bucky asks hopeful as Steve leads them to his bathroom.

“You kind of look like a baby deer standing up for the first time,” Steve answers as he pushes Bucky against the counter, pulling of his shirt before reaching for Bucky’s. “Last thing we need is for you to crack that thick skull of your in the tub.”

“You made thick skull sound like an insult,” Bucky answers even as his hands reach for Steve, sliding down his sides to lay on his narrows hips. “But I could care less, shower with the boyfriend, score.”

Steve rolls his eyes as he slaps Bucky’s hands away, unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down with his underwear. Looking back up, he tries not to blush at the hungry stare Bucky gives him. Doesn’t matter that they’ve been together for months now or that Bucky has seen him naked plenty of times now, the naked look of lust and affection on Bucky’s face always leave him flushed. “It’s cute the way you think you’ve getting any tonight.”

Bucky pouts, leaning back as Steve pulls on the strings of his sweats. Steve goes to a knee as he pulls Bucky’s pants down, not surprised that his boyfriend didn’t bother with boxers and lets out a huff of amusement when Bucky’s dick gives a twitch of interest, looking back up at Bucky he raises an eyebrow.

“You’re on your knees in front of me!” Bucky says defensively. “I can’t help it if my body likes the visual.”

Laughing softly, Steve stands and closes in, pressing his body against Bucky’s, his heart full at the way Bucky sighs softly when Steve presses a tender kiss under his jaw. Steve lets Bucky hold him close for a moment, chuckling when Bucky whines as he pulls away. He turns the water on, fiddling with the knobs until he gets the perfect temperature.

“In you go soldier,” Steve says pulling the curtain, giving Bucky space to move. “The sooner we shower, the sooner we can get to bed and snuggle to your heart content.”

“Promise?” Bucky asks as he steps into the shower.

“Yep,” Steve says following him, he pushes Bucky softly under the showerhead, smiling at the appreciative groan Bucky lets out as the hot water hits him. “We’ll pump you full of drowsy inducing medicine and I’ll play the part of your own personal body pillow, doesn’t that sound nice.

“Mmhmm,” Bucky answers.

Steve reaches for Bucky’s shampoo and squirts some into his palm. “Turn to me, head forward.”

Bucky does as he’s asked, leaning back against the tile and Steve steps up to him, blinking as water hits his face, but still reaches up and starts lathering up Bucky’s hair.

“Eyes close,” he says softly when he catches Bucky trying to look at him. Bucky complies and Steve continues his work of Bucky’s hair, smiling as he pulls it into silly spikes, he pulls Bucky a little bit away from the water after he’s rinsed it out, so it’s only hitting his back and reaches for the soap. Working up a lather he runs the soap over Bucky’s throat and down his chest, letting out a small sound. He can never get over just how beautiful Bucky is and he commits to memory this moment, Bucky’s skin wet and glistening, soap suds running down his defined stomach. He has to draw this as soon as he can get some paper and a pencil in his hands. He runs his hands over Bucky’s right arm, and hesitates for a moment before moving on to the left. Breathing deep when Bucky doesn’t tense at him touching his scars, he takes his time with it.

Looking up he finds Bucky staring at him through water droplets that make Bucky’s eyelashes look even bigger, he leans in slowly and presses a kiss where Bucky’s arm meet his shoulder and where the scarring is most severe.

Bucky shudders slightly, his hands finding Steve’s hips again and Steve can feel how he trembles. “You take such good care of me, Stevie,” Bucky says his voice rough from emotion.

Steve smiles, his hand reaching up to push the hair of Bucky’s brow. “That’s the plan, turn around, I’ll do your back.”

Bucky returns the smile and turns but not before pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead. Steve works up a good lather again and starts on Bucky’s shoulder and down his back. Steve loves Bucky’s back, he loves the way his muscle ripple with every move he makes, he loves the way it narrows down at his waist and the two dimples he has above his ass. He really, _really_ love Bucky’s ass and how it feels in his hands. He smirks against Bucky’s when he grabs it and Bucky murmurs, _Jesus_.

“You’re such a menace, Rogers,” Bucky grumbles when Steve spreads his cheeks.

“Just making sure you are squeaky clean,” Steve teases as he runs his thumb over Bucky’s hole.

“And a fucking tease,” Bucky continues, pushing back so Steve’s thumb catches on the rim.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Steve warns. “I said no shower sex. With you all weak, we’ll break some bones in here I’m sure of it.”

“You started it,” Bucky whines reaching back for the hand that isn’t teasing him, he wraps it around himself and drags it to his cock that is already hard. “You did that.”

Steve laughs into Bucky’s skin and Bucky would complain again about him mocking him if it wasn’t for the fact that Steve’s loose fist tightens over him and starts to jerk him off in even strokes as his index finger presses harder into his ass.

“Baby, please,” he breathes, his hands reaching out to hold on to the tile wall as he widens his stand.

“Hmm?” Steve hums as he passes the first group of muscles.

“Yes,” Bucky hisses as he pushes back against Steve’s finger, letting out a moan when one becomes two.

“Did you know orgasms can help with the common cold?” Steve asks against his shoulder as he bites into the skin.

“Yeah, yeah, science, awesome,” Bucky babbles, thrusting forward into Steve’s hand and then back into his fingers. “How about adding another one of those.”

“So greedy,” Steve says laughing even as he does what Bucky says, and Bucky swears he sees stars behind his eyelids as three fingers push into him, the burn absolutely delicious.

Steve continues to play with his body, grinning when he finds what he’s looking for and Bucky lets out a shout.

“Shit, there, Steve!” Bucky screams when Steve finds his prostate and presses against it with every push of his hand. “Right there sweetheart, right there.”

Steve continues, his hand stroking Bucky faster, his own dick hard as Bucky twitches in his hand and clenches around his fingers. “Come on Buck,” he breathes, presses his body against Bucky’s. “Come on.”

“Steve,” Bucky moans, throwing his head back as he comes in spurts over Steve’s hand. “ _Jesus_.”

Steve turns Bucky around pressing him against the wall and cold and germs be damned reaches up and kisses Bucky hard, pushing into the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth as he grips his own dick and strokes hard and fast, moaning into Bucky’s mouth when Bucky bites down on his bottom lip before he pulls it in and sucks on it. Bucky knows how much he loves that, loves when Bucky isn’t all that gentle with him. He comes after a few more pulls with a shudder.

“That is seriously hot,” Bucky comments as he looks down between them at his stomach, Steve’s come running down his abs as the water washes it away. “You should come on me all the time.”

Steve blushes, rolling his eyes when Bucky notices and laughs. “Weirdo.”

“I also like it when you come in me too,” Bucky continues all sly grins. “I’m not picky.”

Steve shakes his head, reaching for the shampoo again to wash his own hair, washing himself faster than he did Bucky as the water goes from hot to lukewarm. Turning off the water, Steve steps out first, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist and reaching for another one, taking his time as he dries Bucky off.

“What?” he asks when he looks up from running the towel over Bucky’s chest to find Bucky smiling widely at him.

“I love you,” Bucky answers simply and shrugs when Steve stares up at him. “I said it earlier when I was falling asleep, I wanted to say it again now to make sure you know.”

“That…” Steve swallows. “That’s the first time you’ve said it.”

Bucky nods. “Not the first time I’ve felt it though.”

“Me too, I love you too,” Steve answers, his heart pounding and the smile he gets in return is beautiful and blinding.

It’s a perfect moment, which is exactly why, seconds later, Bucky sneezes right in his face.


End file.
